Reason
by Megs013
Summary: Draco's reason is Hermione. And he needs help to save her.My first story please review.


**Kind of based on a song, The Reason by Hoobastank**

**I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter.**

"I love you Draco, so much" Hermione said while she was falling asleep.

Draco on the other hand was wide awake. He lifted up his left arm to show a concealed dark mark, only other death eaters could see. He knew what was at risk, what could happen. He chose his path there was no going back now he would just have to live with the consequences. Looking down at the girl he shouldn't, couldn't but did love, he wished he could take everything back. He sighed thinking of the plan and how it would affect the girl who had unknowingly stolen his heart.

When he had first approached Hermione with the concept of being civil to each other during their last year of school she had scoffed and walked away but 6 months later she loved me, not caring about my past. I wish she wasn't so easy to fool at first, that she would have taken the Weasel's and Scar heads advice but she didn't and she has no idea just what could have happened the next night.

When Lucius came to me with the dark lords plan I thought it would easy, leading her to her death. So long as I wasn't the actual one taking her life I thought I could do it. That was before I knew her, before I fell in love with her. I know that I can't go through with the plan, I'm going to Dumbledore, he doesn't know that it's me going to him but he needs to save her, I need her to live. I certainly can't lead her to her death, and I won't let anyone else either.

Slipping out of Hermione's arms and getting dressed Draco quickly made his way to the Headmasters office. Saying the password and stepping onto the steps he reached the top just as the door opened to reveal the great man himself, Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah, Young Draco you must have something to talk to me about. Please sit down. Sherbet Lemon?" Albus said with his eyes twinkling to the nervous youth.  
"N...no thankyou sir. I'm sorry about the time I didn't want anyone to find out about this. I need your help sir."

"Would this be about the plan you have to dispose of Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked with his eyes no longer twinkling.

"How did you... wait don't worry. Please will you help me? I no longer want to have anything to do with them or the plan, but I need to be sure that Hermione is safe." Draco nervously bumbled out. He hated having to ask this man for help but knew without it Hermione would be killed.  
"Mister Malfoy I will need to know why you chose this path, and why you now chose to reject it. I sincerely hope you will tell the truth, I shall know if you are not. I am an excellent legilimens if I say so myself."  
Draco gulped down the feelings of dread he felt at being asked to tell his story but knew this was the only way to save Hermione.

"Ever since I could I was young Lucius told me how muggles and muggleborns were beneath me. I had believed it since it was literally beat into me. I was told how the dark lord was ideas in exterminating them was the best idea in the world. That they had no right in our world. This was happening up until I first came to Hogwarts; I never thought my father could be so wrong. I hated how the stupid mudblood Granger was beating me in class and how stupid Potter got in the quidditch team. One thing I did realise was that a muggleborn was smarter than me, a pureblood. It was like this until the end of sixth year when I got a letter from Lucius saying that I was to be a Deatheater this summer. I never wanted to be a Deatheater but my father wanted it so I did it. My mother begged my father not to make me but he just beat her worse than ever. I knew what was expected of me. Not only would it save my life but my mother's as well. I told my father I was ready. On my initiation I had to torture a mudblood, it was then I realised that their blood wasn't dirty but the same as mine. I hated it, but I knew then and there that I could never kill over blood. At the end of the summer I was summoned by the dark lord, he had a mission for me to do during my last year of school. Befriend Potters friend Granger, and then lead her to her death in the forbidden forest where several other Deatheaters would be there to kill her. I didn't want to accept but refusing would mean death. So I befriended her, she wasn't open at first but then she started to trust me, love me. I got to know her very well to the point where I returned her feelings. I knew I could never let her die, she changed me. Last week I got called to a Deatheater meeting, we went over the plans then He led in some female muggles for our 'entertainment'. I watched the Deatheaters rape and torture them into madness. I knew that I had to get out before I turned out like them. Is That enough?" Draco said this very quickly without stopping for Dumbledore to interrupt, but he knew he caught every word he said.

"Draco, I'm very sorry for what you have been through, I wish that I could have helped you. I am happy at least to be able to help you now. Tomorrow you will lead an order member Polyjuiced to look like Hermione to the forest. You will not be alone I will have several others follow you into the forest and capture the other Deatheaters. I thank you for letting me know this."

"Um... Professor do you think I could become a spy. I don't want to be a Deatheater and I want to help the cause."  
"In normal cases I would say no but I think because of the circumstances you can be allowed in. You will come back next week to be inducted. I would like to know one more thing; would Miss Granger be the reason for wanting to be part of the order?"

"Hermione is my reason for everything Professor. So you can make sure Hermione is safe?" Draco said proudly.  
"Yes Draco Hermione is safe. Now I believe you should head back to bed quickly, you wouldn't want Miss Granger waking up alone now would you?" The headmaster said with the twinkle back in his eye.

Draco blushed, before nodding and practically running from the room. Albus snickered before alerting the Order of the Phoenix members to the mission tomorrow night.

When Draco got back to his room he undressed and went under the covers snuggling up to Hermione's bare back, he needed rest. He would have to have a long talk with Hermione in the morning explaining everything. Just as he was thinking that she stirred and opened her eyes. She turned around and kissed him, running her hands over his bare chest. When she stopped she was breathless.

"I love you Draco, your everything to me." Hermione said before turning back around.  
"I love you too 'Mione, You're my reason for starting new." Draco whispered to her before finally sleeping holding the woman he loved.

**My Very first fanfic, please be nice I rarely write but I thought I might give it a go since I read fanfic alot**


End file.
